


Don’t Cry

by ppangyajae192706



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppangyajae192706/pseuds/ppangyajae192706
Summary: This my first one shot that I will post here in ao3. I’m still new here so please bear with me.I’m sorry if I did this.Enjoy reading!





	Don’t Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This my first one shot that I will post here in ao3. I’m still new here so please bear with me.
> 
> I’m sorry if I did this. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Love, can you write me a eulogy?”

Jaehyun removes jibeom’s arms around him and gives his boyfriend a smack on the head.

“So you are out of your mind now? You think it’s a good joke? If you say yes then fuck you.”

Jibeom just stared at him. For a long time. Jaehyun doesn’t know what and how to feel coz death is such serious matter. Jaehyun stands up fast and gets ready to go when jibeom laughs out loud, laughing at the top of his lungs. Jibeom stands up and hugs him from his back. Resting his head on jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Don’t be mad, love. I was just thinking what would we feel when we hear each other’s goodbyes. I know that it won’t happen anytime soon, but I want to know the feeling when we leave each other. Just thinking about it makes me go insane. You don’t know how much i love you.”

Jaehyun’s heart was swelling from the love that jibeom has been giving him.

“You know that I can’t live without you.”

He is still caressing Jaehyun’s shoulder with his cheek. The warmth from Jibeom’s body is giving him different kinds of emotions.

“I can’t live without you, too. You know that you are my only family and it’ll drive me insane if you leave me. Don’t you dare Kim Jibeom. Don’t you dare.”

Jibeom hugs him tightly. He hugs him like it’s the last —— that there won’t be next time anymore.

“Write the eulogy, okay? It’s our anniversary tomorrow. Don’t think about anything else. We will read each other’s eulogy, cry, laugh, and make up. Okay? I love you, Jaehyun. Please, trust me.”

“I trust you and I love you.”

“See you here tomorrow at 8pm. I will have something special for you.”

“Okay. See you.”

————————————————————————————

Jaehyun arrives at his dorm, thinking about Jibeom’s words. He knows that he won’t hurt him. That’s the least thing that Jibeom will do to him. He doesn’t want to eat dinner so he goes straight to his bunk, prepares his pen and paper, and concentrated.

“Fuck Jibeom. What are you doing to me? I haven’t had started this fucking eulogy but I’m already tearing up. Hahahaha really fuck you.”

_Hello, everyone. I’m Jaehyun. Jibeom’s only family and the love of his life. He was one of the reasons why I think that iced americano tastes sweet. He’s the reason why I learned to love robots. He’s the reason why I am weird—— trust me, we are both weird. But how can I be weird now? My love is handsomely lying in his coffin. My love, I miss you. So much. And I can’t breathe._

_The touch of your hands are my medicine. The warmth of your embrace makes me feel that I’m the luckiest guy on earth. You are my boyfriend, my bestfriend, my wall, my savior, my love, and my family. You gave me your heart when I feel like no one is reaching out for me. You gave me hope when I want to give and just kill myself. You even said that it would be fun if we die together. But we didn’t do that—— we lived. We lived and loved each other._

_You are my life, my voice, my heart. I am breathing for you. And I will forever breathe for you._

_As I close my door tonight, as I hug the pile of your clothes at the end of my bed, as the tears stream down my face, as I wish that I could turn back time, I will look outside the window——to the sky. To the brightest star._

_My love, thank you for your endless love. We will now separate and you will go now to the creator. But before you leave me, today, I just want to say that I won’t get tired of saying how much I love you. You are my everything._

Jaehyun’s tears just keep on flowing. He can’t stop. His heart is making him weak. With his hand clutching his chest, he said,

“I’m gonna kill you tomorrow, Kim Jibeom.”

——————————————————————————————

Jaehyun arrives earlier than 8pm coz who cares? They almost live together. It’s chilly outside and he keeps on cussing to his stupid self for not bringing a jacket. He arrives at Jibeom’s apartment in no time. It’s quiet. Jaehyun thinks that Jibeom is playing his little pranks again. He just laughs at himself. He sat at the dining table coz yes—— his boyfriend cooked his favorite pasta.

He starts to eat and not wait for Jibeom coz he knows that he is just hiding somewhere and will just shout and surprise him.

But minutes have passed and there’s no trace of Jibeom’s scent.

“Jibeom-ah! Come out now or I’m gonna kill you. Really.”

The cool wind from the opened window answered him. It’s strange.

“Kim Jibeom I’m not playing games with you anymore! You know that I hate waiting.”

He keeps on shouting while walking towards Jibeom’s bedroom. But nothing. There’s no trace of him. But there’s a white paper resting on Jibeom’s table.

He feels numb while reading the letter. No sound escapes from his throat. Someone is choking him.

_My love._

_Happy Anniversary._

_Did you enjoy the pasta? I know that you will not wait for me and will just eat it coz I know that it is your favorite._

_I’m sorry that I lied to you. I’m writing this before I go to the hospital. I’m going to leave you now._

_I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to worry to so I lied._

_My love. Live your life. Live your life happily without me. You are strong._

_We practiced how be strong, right? You can do it. Don’t worry._

_I’ll be the brightest star in the sky. I will be always there. Looking at your pretty face._

_I’m sorry that I’m leaving you, but I have no choice._

_I need to go._

_You know that I love you, right?_

_I love you, Bong Jaehyun!_

_You are my everything._


End file.
